


Predictable

by fandomnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses Jesse because it feels like the thing she's supposed to do--like the universe was telling her to do it. Like movies, life is predictable, and the ending has already written itself in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

She kisses Jesse because it feels like the thing she's supposed to do--like the universe was telling her to do it. Like movies, life is predictable, and the ending has already written itself in her head.

Except that she kisses Jesse, and she feels nothing. _Nothing_. Sure, his lips are soft, and he's attractive, but there are no sparks. No chemistry. She smiles at him and kisses him again anyway, because maybe it's her, maybe she's doing it wrong, maybe if she just kisses him again--

But no. Still nothing.

Still, she lets him have this. She sees how happy he is and she knows it's cruel to lead him on, but he's been mad at her for _weeks_ , and she just wants to stay in his good graces for a while longer before she breaks his heart. She doesn't see Chloe watching them, watching _Beca_ , with wounded eyes.

They hold hands for the rest of the night, and Beca tries to pretend it doesn't feel so very _wrong_.

 

 

He actually breaks up with her before she can muster up the courage to do it herself. He says that they were better as friends, and she agrees, and it is surprisingly painless. She feels lighter, afterward, like she's been relieved of a burden, and she knows it was the right thing to do. Relationships shouldn't feel like burdens, like responsibilities. They should be fun, and loving, and happy.

Like her friendship with Chloe, which has become one of her lifelines over the past few months.

It doesn't hit her instantly. She doesn't break up with Jesse and suddenly understand that _oh_ , it's _Chloe_ , she's been meant to get together with Chloe the whole time. But when she calls Chloe to tell her about the break-up, about how she doesn't know how she feels about it, and Chloe drops everything to come spend the day with her, to bring her chocolate and sing with her in her room and play with her hair and listen to her talk, she definitely feels _something_. Something she never felt with Jesse.

And okay, if her eyes linger on Chloe's chest when they change into their pajamas, well, she can hardly be blamed. She wasn't lying when she said that Chloe should be confident in her body. She misses the way Chloe's eyes linger on her own body.

 

 

So that feeling she got with Chloe? It doesn't go away. She spends her summer with Chloe at Chloe's house and meets Chloe's parents (they _adore_ her, and she doesn't know why that makes her so satisfied but it _does_ ), and tries very hard (and very unsuccessfully) not to stare at Chloe's bikini-clad body. Sometimes, at night they go out to clubs and get hit on by guys, and she ignores the anger that claws at her at seeing other people flirt with Chloe, even as she turns down the guys flirting with herself. Some nights, they stay in and watch movies (because Chloe was just as appalled as Jesse at the fact that Beca doesn't like movies), but Chloe's taste in films clearly differs from Jesse's. Jesse had been all about the classics: Star Wars, the Breakfast Club, etc. Chloe's taste is more eclectic--one night they'll watch The Time Traveler's Wife, and the next they're watching Harry Potter. Beca thinks it's cute.

Some days, Aubrey comes over, and Beca is fascinated by their dynamic. Part of her is jealous that they have all these memories together, memories from before they ever knew she existed, but the rest of her feels honored that these girls--the type of girls who never would've touched her with a ten foot pole back in high school, let alone befriend her--have let her into their clearly already-established friendship. This is the closest to true happiness she's felt in a long time, but it still doesn't feel perfect. She doesn't let herself wonder why, although the pang in her chest which she refuses to call "longing" when she looks at Chloe is a pretty good clue.

 

 

"I promise, I'll call as often as I can, and we'll skype at least every weekend," she promises Chloe, who is looking at her like a sad puppy. Chloe has a job at an online newspaper, and is going to be working from home, which is only a few hours from the Barden campus, but still. The look in Chloe's eyes makes her heart do little flips, and she swallows around a lump in her throat and looks away. 

"Okay," Chloe responds, the sigh in her voice audible. "I'm going to visit you. Just so you know. You're not getting away that easily," Chloe says, a sudden determination in her voice that sends a jolt through Beca and causes a blush to rise in her cheeks.

"Uh, okay." She could hit herself. She knows she's not a very articulate person, but _really_? She needs to stop being so affected by her best friend. She needs to be normal.

Beca sighs and gets out of the car, Chloe following her to help her with her bags. Chloe pops the trunk, they each grab a bag, and together they move Beca into her new room. Chloe drops Beca's bag over her threshold with an exaggerated huff, and Beca rolls her eyes. "If it was too heavy for you, I could've called Jesse."

Chloe's eyes widen and then narrow. "No, that won't be necessary." There's a sharp edge to Chloe's voice, an edge that for some reason gives Beca butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh," She says. It's pretty much the only thing she can think to say. She sits down on her bed, looking around at her empty room, then at Chloe, standing over her with a look on her face that Beca can't quite analyze. And suddenly she _gets_ it. Like she's been heating up over time and she's finally hit her boiling point and suddenly everything's different.

She grabs Chloe's hand and tugs her down onto the bed, next to her. "I'm going to miss you a lot," she says, and means it more than she had ever realized.

Chloe's hand reaches up to push a lock of hair behind Beca's ear, lingers for a second, and then drops. "I'm going to miss you too," she says, and Beca's sure Chloe's eyes drop to her lips for a second. She's _sure_ of it. And that's what gives her the confidence to lean forward, to press her lips to Chloe's, because Beca is impulsive and brave and stupid and-- _wow_ , there's the spark she was looking for, there's what was missing from that kiss with Jesse.

Chloe's hand comes back up to tangle in Beca's hair, her lips press back against Beca's, soft and firm and perfect, and Beca never wants to stop. They kiss until they run out of air, and then Chloe pulls back, leans her forehead against Beca's, leaves her hand wrapped up in Beca's hair. "Wow," she breathes against Beca's lips, and Beca agrees.

"Yeah. Wow," she adds, gathering her thoughts which are kind of scattered everywhere because _wow_. "So um, can we do more of that? Even though I'm a sophomore in college and you've graduated and we're both girls and--" Chloe presses her lips against Beca's again, keeping them there until Beca stops pressing words into her lips and starts kissing back, and then pulls away again, those perfect lips spread into a wide grin.

"Yes, Beca, we can keep doing that. God, I've wanted to do that since the day we met," Chloe says, and Beca can feel the heat spreading across her cheeks, making Chloe's grin stretch even wider. "You're so cute. I'm so glad we met." Chloe gushes, unable to stop herself. Beca thinks Chloe is pretty cute herself, but she's having trouble putting the words together, so she just nods and presses another quick kiss to Chloe's lips.

"The universe isn't as predictable as I thought," Beca whispers after a few moments, and Chloe huffs out a breathy laugh.

At this moment, nothing has ever felt more right.


End file.
